My Heart: Hikaru Hitachiin Love Story
by RainyxDays97
Summary: A song. A sweet song and a perfect melody is the only thing that can keep the young Itsuki Hoshisaki sane as she explores the twisted and confusing world. But, what happens when she meets a certain young boy that steals her hear, refusing to give it back?
1. Chapter 1

***Beep! Beep! Beep!* **

My annoying alarm clock sounds. I groan and smash down on the snooze button. "Itsuki, it's time to wake up. This is the third time you've hit the snooze this morning, your gonna be late for school!" I can hear Ayano from the other side of my door. "But I don't wanna go to that stupid school." I groan from under my blanket. "Please, Itsuki." she begs from the outside. "Fine, but only because you said please." I reply. I throw the covers from over my head and force myself to get out of bed.

Ayano walks into the room with that same morning smile she always wears. "Good, you got out of bed." she says. I rub my eyes without a reply. "When you get out of the shower, your uniform will be out here waiting for you on your bed, now hurry or you'll be late." she says. I make my way to the bathroom. Before I hop into the shower, I take a glance at myself in the mirror. Messy hair and a really tired look, not a good combination...

. . .

Dressed in only a towel I enter my room where the most hideous yellow, puffy monstrosity lays on my bed waiting to be put on.

"I swear to god if that's..." "It's your new uniform for Ouran." Ayano says from behind me. "I am not putting that thing on." I tell her.

. . .

"I can't believe you're making me wear this." I say, sitting down in front of my mirror and frowning. "You look fine, Itsuki." Ayano sweat drops. She picks up the brush and begins to pull my hair up into a pony tail. "You have to say that, you're my best friend." I tell her. She sweat drops.

Ayano hands me my bag and sends me off to the limo that waited for me outside of the house. "Have a wonderful day, Itsuki. Please try not to be much trouble." she says with a smile. "I'll try." I wink at her. With that, Bill - my driver - is traveling through the streets, heading to Ouran.

. . .

We arrive at the school. It's pink. What the hell? Yellow and blue uniforms travel into the school in groups. I sigh. "Why did I have to be the new kid? Why did I have to start school late?" I ask myself. Bill comes around and opens my door. "Milady." he says with a smile. I get out of the car and he closes the door behind me. "Thanks, Bill!" I yell before he drives off. I sigh one more time.

Rummaging through my bag, I take out a neatly folded piece of paper and examine it. "Class 1-A..." I say to myself as I follow the crowd into the school. A bell rings and all the students seem to disappear into the large brown doors...well, I'm screwed...

. . .

So far, I've managed to walk into 5 third-year classrooms, two of them being the same room. Why the hell is this school so big any way? I decide to take a break from my little scavenger hunt and go through my things, just to kill some time. What makes the day better than skipping out on your first class of the day, right?

I've began my search again and eventually I found the classroom. Being too lazy to knock on the door, I open it and take a step inside. The activity in the room stops. The teacher claps her hands together and smiles at me. "Well, Miss. Hoshisaki, I was wondering if you would ever come to class. Welcome. Please, come up and introduce yourself." she says.

I make my way to the front of the class. Whispers emerge from the students. "Hello. Nice to meet you all. I'm Itsuki Hoshisaki and I'll be sitting down of you need me!" I say with a smile. The scavenger hunt took a lot out of me, so I wasn't really up for a proper introduction. Miss. Seiki pointed me to my seat and the rest of class went on with me staring out of the window, letting my mind wander into the memories that sit somewhere in the back of my brain.

. . .

Thank God! It's finally time for lunch! The lunch room is filled with yellow and blue. It's all so weird, but I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about eatin'! I grab a tray and find an empty seat, not too isolated from the other students, but not close enough to actually be part of a group.

Without giving a damn, I take my lunch and scarf it down. It's so good and just enough to fill me up. I let the food marinate before getting up to put away my tray. As soon as I turn around, I find myself bumping into someone, a large pitcher of water is spilled over my head and I'm on the ground, soaking wet, under a boy. I stare. He's wearing a typical Ouran (boys') uniform, but unlike all the others his is soaking wet; he has the most amazing topaz eyes, and short, spiky auburn hair - parted to the right - and a soft look to his pink face.

"I'm sorry." he says quickly. He helps me up, but all I can do is stare. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asks, a nervous tone ringing in his voice. "I-I'm fine." I say. I can't help but to feel my heart beating a million times faster than normal. What the hell is going on?

"Hikaru!" a boy yells from behind us. I look over the other boys' shoulder to find another one that looks just like him, but just not as hot...^^' "Hikaru, please," the boy touches the other one's face and brings it closer to his. "Don't scare me like that." he beg. "I'm sorry, Kaoru, I didn't mean to. It was an accident, really." says the hotter one, pulling the other one around the waist. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

But, before I could ask any further questions, I swept away by a tall guy with black hair and onyx black eyes. I look up at him he flashes a small smile.

. . .

I'm brought to a room labeled 'Music Room #3'. The ridiculously tall boy sits me down in a chair that faces the large set of double doors. Boys fill the room. They make a tight half circle around me as one bends down on his knees and takes my right hand and brings my shin down so I'm staring into his glimmering blue-violet eyes. "I'm sorry about all the things that went down earlier prince-" he pauses. "You...you look just like...HARUHI!" he screams, dropping his hand from my chin. "Not really, sempai." says a more feminine looking boy, stepping to the right side of my chair as to compare the two of us. The room gasps. "TWINS!" they all shout. "Ya know, I am still kinda wet over here." I wring out my hair. "Please, Kyouya, get out newest princess a new uniform." the blonde says. "While you wait, have some cake!" a little boy sings as he holds up a yummy-looking piece of cake with flowers floating around his head. He had the biggest brown eyes and his blonde hair pushed to the back. So cute! I take the plate and chow down. "I'm sorry about them, their kind of a train wreck. Hey, you're in my first class! The new girl, right?" the brown haired one says from my right side. "Yes I am!" I say with a smile. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. I sit a couple of seats away from you. Maybe we can walk to class together?" she asks me. Before I can answer the boy addressed as Kyouya taps my shoulder, a boy's inform wrapped in plastic in his hands. "It's all we have left." he says with a fake smile. It's kinda creepy if you ask me...

. . .

I pull back the curtain that blocked off the rest of the room and take a step out. The guys are huttled together in a bunch, waiting with big cheesey smiles on their faces. "Welcome," they say in unison. "to the host club!"


	2. Chapter 2

"The host club?" I asked with a raise of my brow. "Itsuki Hoshisaki. Daughter of Rin Hoshisaki and Jordan Hoshisaki, now divorced. She was well known at her former school, Tsukumi Academy of the Arts. You moved out here and was forced to attend Ouran because of your passion for music instead of her parents' perferd art of visual arts, seeing that they own tons of art musems over the world. Including the most famous museum the Sakura Falls museum in downtown Japan." says a guy who's typing away at a laptop. "H-how do you know all of this?" I ask him, my eye twitching. He leaves my question unanswered, but continues to ramble on about my history. "Your birthday is February 14th, also known as Valentine's Day. You have an older sister who is now hospitalized because of..." "DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT SAKURA!" I yell at him.

"Don't talk about my sister. You don't know her and you don't know me! Thank's for the uniform, but now I have to go..." I say. I leave the room, holding back the tears that were beginning to swell in my eyes. I always got all mushy when it came down to Sakura... The history behind her hospitalization scared me. It scared all of us, actually...

. . .

For some reason, I found myself in another music room. Music room 1-B. It was fairly large and had quite a selection of instruments...but one stuck out more than the others... A guitar. A beautiful Gibson acoustic guitar, brand new, flown in from America. Beautiful.

I can't help it. I gotta try it out! I pick up the work of art and hold it tightly. It feels good to pick up such a pretty guitar. But then again, I kinda feel bad for playing this one when my beautiful Sakura2 is back at home waiting for me to play her...Ah well.

I place the guitar on my right knee and sigh. It feels so right, the way it fits me. But, before I can begin to play I have to find a pick. I place the strap over my shoulder and stand to my feet. I rush to try to find a pick, which I finally do (yay).

I sit back down on the small bench near the door. I take a deep breath before behinning the song...and that's when I start to play...and it feels so good!

**_Things are looking up, oh finally! _**  
><strong><em>I thought I'd never see the day when you smile at me. <em>**  
><strong><em>We always pull through <em>**  
><strong><em>oh when we try, <em>**  
><strong><em>I'm always wrong but <em>**  
><strong><em>you're never right. <em>**  
><strong><em>You're never right! <em>**

**_Honestly, can you believe we crossed the world while it's asleep? _**  
><strong><em>I'd never trade it in, cuz I've always wanted this! <em>**  
><strong><em>It's not a dream anymore! Ohhh.. <em>**  
><strong><em>It's not a dream anymore! <em>**  
><strong><em>It's worth fighting for. <em>**

**_Could have given up so easily _**  
><strong><em>I was a few cheap shots away from the end of me <em>**  
><strong><em>Taken for granted... <em>**

I stop mid-song and check the door.

That boy. The one that spilled the water enters, followed by all the others from before. I sit the guitar down and fold my arms. A small blush creeps along. I turn my head. "Were you guys there the entire time?" I ask, trying to sound mean, but somewhat failing. "That was amazing, Itsuki! No wonder you didn't want to do visual arts! You have an amazing voice!" says the blonde pushing through the others. "Please! Play another song!" he begs me. "No." I say bluntly. "Tamaki-sempai, you can't make her do this. I'm sorry about today. I guess this wasn't your ideal first day of school." says Haruhi. "No. It wasn't." I say.

"How about I pose a deal. If you come down to the host clube after school today and play for our guests then...I'll buy that guitar." says the blonde. "Tamaki, bribery isn't really your style." says the Kyouya guy. "I know, but... I really want to hear her beautiful voice again!" Tamaki says with a shine in his eyes as he strikes a dramatic pose.

The host club stares at me with pleading eyes, waiting for an answer. I take a glance over at the twins, who were holding their hands out for me to take them. I take their hands and they help me up. "I'll think about it." I say with a wink. The bell rings.

I rush past all of them, running to get away from the group.


End file.
